


Without Asking

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/F - Category, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are all a product of our upbringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Asking

Disclaimer: I did not create Jim, Blair  
or Naomi, and I have no rights to them.

Notes: Some things about the way people are are their own responsibility. Some aren't. This is about one that isn't. Do Jim and Blair have sex in this story? Yes. Is this story about Jim and Blair having sex? No. 

Warnings: Rape. It isn't pleasant. Parentage. It isn't pleasant. !!!!m/f!!!! If a combination of rape and m/f is more than your little heart can stand, then run for the hills, my lovelies. 

  
*******************************************************************  
WARNING: RAPE STORY. NON-CONSENSUAL SEX.  
*******************************************************************

**Without Asking**

by Fortuita James

Jim lay back on the bed and Blair crouched beside him. He stretched a hand towards Jim's chest. 

"Can I?" 

"Yessss," Jim hissed, and felt Blair lightly caress him. The caresses continued, slowly driving him out of his mind. Every now and then, his lover hesitated for a moment. Each time, Jim would instinctively reach down and reassure him with a touch, a light connection. 

When Jim was somewhat recovered he turned his amused eyes on Blair. "It isn't like we haven't done all this before, Sandburg." 

Blair was slipping into sleep. His tired mind partially processed the Sentinel's words. Just as consciousness ebbed away, he responded. "Can't touch without asking..." 

Jim opened his eyes a little wider. His brain was muzzy, but that seemed like a strange thing to say. He gradually relaxed to join his partner in sleep, but the words stayed with him. "Never... without asking." 

_________________________________

"No! You can't!" 

She bucked back, twisting at the waist to turn and claw. She couldn't get any leverage; her knees were slipping out from underneath her. 

She tossed her head back and felt it impact on something. A moment of victory, but she still felt his bruising hands pinning her down. One was heavy between her shoulder blades. The other scrabbled at her underwear, roughly pushing it aside, down, out of the way. 

Thigh muscles clamped, and hands pushing uselessly at the ground, Naomi let rip. "Help!" And a moment later, "Fire!" 

No-one was coming. 

And it was too late, anyway. He had pressed his weight into her back. She felt her ribs bruise and her lungs fight for air. The effort she needed to force her lungs open caused her to lose focus. There was no way she could scream now. 

It all seemed so unreal. She was barely aware of him pushing his sharp hips between her thighs as she she felt her consciousness slipping away. 

She faded... 

And somehow there was breath to scream after all. His heedless penetration tore at the opening of her vagina. She searched desperately for a different sensation. For a moment she revelled in the feeling of cement crushing against her cheek. And with the next thrust, lost it again. There was nothing but the pain as hardness scraped across her dry interior walls in rapid machine gun rhythm. 

Suddenly, the sharp sawing was gone. It took a moment for Naomi to realise that he was gone too, because she could still feel him inside of her. 

She could still feel him as she painfully turned over. She could still feel him as, flinching at her own touch, she patted at the blood and semen with her torn underwear. 

She could feel him when she threw them violently from her and walked alone to somewhere she could be safe, if she could. 

________________________________

"Nothing to do with you, little one. You're mine." 

She smoothed her shirt, a moment of vanity making her look in the mirror. The same vanity made her look away, move away from mirrors to the kitchen. 

She gazed helplessly towards the fridge. Silently, Anita handed her a pear. "Eat." 

She did. 

"Not long now." 

"No." 

It was obvious to both of them. Neither woman's statement was in any way necessary. Naomi waited for more. 

Anita gave it to her. "Will anyone...? No." 

"What?" 

"It isn't important." 

"It must be." 

Anita brushed her hair out of her eyes. "It's just... the father. Will there be any unexpected guests at the hospital?" 

"No." Naomi looked strangely serene. "My Blair doesn't have a father." And, seemingly contradictory, "His father isn't going to have any effect on his life." 

"Okay. Okay, fine." 

________________________________

Jim sat up behind his lover and folded his arms and legs around him. 

"Love you, Blair." 

"Hm. Me too." 

Neither of them noticed the tiny hesitation before Blair dropped his hand to rest on Jim's thigh. The little look, the minute confirmation. 

THE END 

Feedback can be sent to Fortuita James at: fortuita@hotmail.com. You can also visit her website at: <http://www.geocities.com/TelevisionCity/Stage/2326/>


End file.
